viva la gorillaz
by That-Jungle-Guy
Summary: after watching tons of viva la bam, 2d and muroc decide to make a simalar show
1. Chapter 1

yo everyone, this is JUN9L3 80Y here (excuse the numbers) and this is my first fic, so keep the shit to a minimum, coz you all know how annoying it is to just constantly get slagged off on here so...on with it.

Oh yeah, i don't own Gorillaz (or viva la bam).

"whoa, haha, awesome!"

This was the third night in a row that 2D had kept Murdoc up with his high pitch laughter and frequent exclamations, quite frankly, he was getting sick of it, he hated being woken up. "I'm gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch" he said out loud,  
although he quickly regretted it, due to the fact that a certain drummer was listening (you see, murdoc had drank himself to sleep while in the study). "Who you gonna kill muds? I hope you aint talkin 'bout D" he warned "Nah, it's nothing Russ, just dreamin' aloud y'know"  
"Whatever man".

Another fit of giggles coming from 2D's room finally made murdoc completely lose his temper, he stormed over to the lift and started jabbing the button furiously.

2D was in his underwater room, guarded by a whale, a cyborg constantly over his shoulder, but he had something new to take his mind off it.  
Viva la Bam was a show that ran from 2003-2006 that had a total of 5 series. It features Bam Margera, his parents Phil and April, his uncle Don Vito, and the CKY crew demonstrating a number of stunts and pranks, and basically just annoying the hell out of people (Don Vito has completely lost it with Bam a number of times). This is what 2D has been hysterically laughing at for the last three nights, and as he watched it again, he failed to notice the furious, green-skinned man who stood fuming in the doorway 


	2. Chapter 2

Wassup people, JUN9L3 80Y here just like to say thanks to Muroc's Mismatched Eyes and love-is-free23 for the first review, and to answer your query, this is assuming that russel and noodle are now on plastic beach, and russel is back to normal size.  
Here's the chapter then, it's not much, but hey this my first fic, so yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gorillaz or Viva la Bam, get the message (although i wan't rights to the heartogram)

"Oi!"

2D turned round to see Murdoc grinding his teeth in the doorway.  
"Oh hey muds, you come to watch this with me?". he said, with a totally innocent expression.  
"No! This is the third night in a row you've kept me up, I wanna know what you've been doin up here"  
2D pointed to the TV "Viva la Bam muds, really you should watch this, it's the best show ever made". Murdoc glanced at the TV, some guy in his twenties with long hair and a CKY beannie was busy trashing all the furniture in his house, and then burning it, stating that it's the 'new house rules'.

The two sat watching in awe for another hour or so, both pairs of eyes glued to the TV, by this point the crazy man (who's name was "bam", as murdoc had found out from 2D) had just been rudely awakened by a number of professional skaters.

"Oh my god, that is the worst i've ever woken up, so i'm gonna take it out on dunn" the man called bam said.  
He then walked into a room, where a ginger man with a beard (Dunn) was busy sleeping. Bam raised the guitar he was holding and brought it down on Dunn's back, the latter shouting "ouch".

After a few more hours of watching, Murdoc finally spoke up "D"  
"Yeah muds?" he replied "We could do something like this, don't look at me like that you know what I mean, I think it's a great idea"  
"Mud's we can't, I mean, we don't even have the people for it"  
"What do you mean, we've got all the people we need, there's me, you, russ and noods, and cyborg can hold the camera, It'll be great, what do you say D?"  
"OK then I'm in, but you'll have to convince the others, and if we're doin this, you should wake me up early tomorrow to start filming", Murdoc looked up at him "oh i'll wake you up alright, haw haw haw.

Ooooh what's he planning? You'll have to wait to find out i'm afraid, don't forget to review, oh and tell me if you think I should add "parody" to the genres. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello People it's JUN9L3 80Y again!  
Sorry about the late update, but i'm sure it'll be worth it :)  
I just got "the Fall", it's pretty good, but not as good as the Gorillaz's previous albums me thinks.  
Here's the chapter, Don't own Gorillaz or Viva la Bam, Here you go.

Due to the nightvision being on, everything Cyborg could see through the camera was green, even Murdoc's face was greener than it usually was. This morning was the start of filming the new TV show that Murdoc had come up with, he had somehow managed to persuade Noodle and Russel to take part, and Cyborg, well, she did whatever Murdoc said anyway, so there she stood holding the camera.

"Is it on cyborg?" asked Murdoc "Bzzzzt affirmative" she replied in a monotone voice "Ok then, lets get started" he moved closer to the camera, "hi, this is Murdoc Niccals, you may know me as the legendary bass guitarist and owner of the band Gorillaz, the greatest band in the world no doubt, haw haw haw...anyways, welcome to my"..he got angry glares from Russel and Noodle "I mean OUR new show, Viva la Gorillaz, yeah wooooo make some noise!..  
yeah. This is my crew over here, hmmm yes thats right guys wave, Russel and Noodle. Now, you might be wondering about the absence of my third bandmate 2D, well, he's fast asleep in his room at the moment, after all it is 2am, haw haw haw, and we are gonna give him a wake up he's not gonna forget"

"What do you mean we?" interrupted Noodle

"What do I mean, well, what I want you to do Noodle is tie him down on the bed, then Russel can tip the bed over because.."

"I'm gonna do what?"

"I said you're gonna tip the bed over, that'll wake him up, haw haw haw"

"What are you gonna do Murdoc?" asked Noodle

"Me? I'm gonna put a hole in his wall, yes Russel I know it's underwater don't give me that look, and then we're gonna leggit."

AFTER 15 MORE MINUTES OF ARGUING

"How tight did you tie it Noods?"

"Tight enough, I still don't like this Murdoc, are you sure it's..."

"Yeah it's fine don't worry, ok, now Russ!"

After some hesitation from the drummer, he grasped the underside of the bed and flipped it over, this caused the singer to awaken.

"Wha...AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH" 2D screamed

"Don't worry Stu it's just your little wake up I promised you, haw haw haw"

"I don't like this Muds, make it stop, Aaaaarrrggghhhhh, lemme out!"

Murdoc was stood there laughing, when he realised he'd forgotten something "Oh yeah, haw haw", he raised the hammer he was holding into the air and smashed it through the wall, causing water to pour through the hole. He looked aound for Noodle and Russel, when he saw they'd already left, so he hastily got out of the room. When he was back up at the entrance, he saw Cyborg standing to attention,Russel staring daggers at him and Noodle slumped against the wall with her head in her hands. Noodle ended up being the first to speak up "I can't take much more of this I really can't", she was referring to the frighteningly loud screams of the blue haired man downstairs, she coninued to speak, "listen to him Murdoc, we have to stop this, it'll kill him, and it'll be your fault"

"She's right Muds" said the drummer "I'm gonna go help out D, if he don't make it, I blame you".

Noooooooo, 2D can't die can he? You'll have to wait 'till next time I'm afraid. By the way, the first part of Murdoc's little stunt was taken from Viva la Bam, but the drowning part was Murdoc's own evil trickery, haw haw.  
Please review thanks

Until next time Jungle Boy 


End file.
